A three-dimension (3D) image is formed according to the concept of stereoscopic vision as observed by the two eyes of a human being. The three-dimensional image display techniques may be classified into a glass-based display technique that requires users to wear stereoscopic glasses to observe three-dimensional images; and a glass-less stereoscopic-display technique that enables users to observe three-dimensional images with naked eyes (and without wearing specialized glasses).
Multi-view, three-dimensional images can be displayed in various modes, such as a two-dimensional mode, a stereoscopic mode and an auto-stereoscopic mode. For each display mode, the number of viewpoint of three-dimensional images can be different. Three-dimensional video player module often needs to display multi-view, three-dimensional video data based on the specific display mode and the number of viewpoint supported by the three-dimensional video player module.